C'est quoi ce truc !
by Kaleiya
Summary: Une grande rencontre à Ichiraku entre Naruto et... une fourchette. Humour léger.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (encore).

Auteur : Une fille qui ne fume pas contrairement à ce que certains prétendent.

Titre : C'est quoi ce truc ?

Rating : K

Genre : Humour léger, One-shot

Note : OS écrit pour un concours où on avait le choix entre des mots imposés ou un thème imposé. J'ai choisi le thème de la fourchette pour cet OS mais je ferais sûrement le thème de la porte aussi (par contre les mots… ça va être chaud ! XD)

Note 2 : Dans cet OS, nous supposerons que Naruto n'a jamais vu et utilisé de fourchette de sa vie.

* * *

**C'est quoi ce truc ?**

Depuis cinq minutes environ, Naruto fixait, un air étrange collé au visage, un objet se trouvant au comptoir d'Ichiraku alors qu'il mangeait son deuxième bol de ramens.

Le fameux objet était en métal, long, possédait un coté courbé avec une partie plus large et dont l'extrémité était pourvue de quatre dents, rappelant étrangement celles d'un peigne. Le commun des mortels appelle cet objet… une fourchette, sûrement parce qu'elle ressemble à une fourche miniature. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons voulez-vous.

Naruto venait de terminer son bol quand il se décida enfin à prendre cet objet, qu'il trouvait si étrange, dans sa main.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? On dirait une sorte de peigne. Mais pourquoi il aurait un manche ? Et pourquoi seulement quatre dents ? Et si c'était une nouvelle arme de jet en fait ? Quoique l'extrémité n'est pas très aiguisée ou alors faut lancer ce truc très fort… Non mais c'est quoi cette chose à la fin ? Pensa t-il. »

C'est à cet instant que Teuchi se tourna vers Naruto et le vit avec la fourchette à la main, regardant celle-ci sous toutes les coutures.

.- Il y a un problème Naruto ? Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune ninja sortit de ses pensées, se tournant vers le propriétaire du restaurant.

.- En fait… Je me demandais ce que c'était que ce truc, répondit-il en tendant l'objet au restaurateur.

Teuchi regarda un instant l'objet.

.- Oh ça ! Un client s'en est servi pour manger son bol de ramens tout à l'heure. J'ai dû oublier de la ranger, répondit-il.

.- Hein ? Ça sert à manger ce truc ? Questionna Naruto en ouvrant des yeux ronds tout en pointant l'objet du doigt.

.- Certains pays ne mangent pas avec des baguettes tu sais. Ils se servent de ce que tu tiens dans la main.

.- Et ça a un nom ce truc ?

.- Ça s'appelle une fourchette.

.- Une fourchette ?

Naruto regarda de nouveau le couvert puis leva les yeux vers le propriétaire du restaurant.

.- Et comment on arrive à manger des ramens avec une fourchette ? Les nouilles doivent passer entre les dents non ? Demanda t-il.

.- En fait, l'utilisation est différente de celle des baguettes. D'abord, tu dois la tenir un peu de la même façon que tu tiens un stylo et, suivant ce que tu manges, tu ne t'en sers pas de la même manière.

.- Hein ? Comment ça ?

.- Je vais te montrer comment faire pour les ramens.

Le restaurateur servit un autre bol de ramen à Naruto et plongea la fourchette à l'intérieur. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même quelques secondes et la ressortit avec les ramens entortillés autour.

.- D'accord… Mais je trouve quand même mieux d'utiliser des baguettes ! Fit le jeune ninja avant de prendre la fourchette pour enfourner les nouilles.

Teuchi éclata de rire à cette phrase puis retourna préparer un autre bol de ramen pour son client préféré tandis que ce dernier terminait celui qu'il venait de commencer.

FIN

* * *

NB : Je précise que je ne ferais jamais de suite à cet OS car je ne le juge absolument pas utile. Ca reste une bribe de vie pour moi, rien de plus.

Auteur vs Persos :

Cette fois-ci, on se trouve au manoir Kaiba où Seto Kaiba, cherchant un défi, a défié Itachi Uchiha aux échecs.

Itachi(déplace un de ses cavaliers)

Kaiba(réfléchit à son prochain coup)

Naruto : Mais qu'est ce que c'est barbant ce truc…

Jono-Uchi : Tu l'as dit l'ami ! Je mangerai bien un morceau !

Kaiba(déplace un pion sans regarder les autres) : Je savais bien que j'avais oublié de demander aux domestiques de prendre de la pâtée pour chien pour ce looser.

Jono-Uchi : KAIBA !

Mokuba(à Sasuke) : Il se défend bien ton frère.

Sasuke : Le tien aussi. C'est rare de voir Itachi tomber sur un tel adversaire.

Atem(retient Jono-Uchi par le col) : Tiens toi tranquille devant nos invités !

Itachi(prend une pièce adverse) : Vous êtes surs que vous ne connaissez aucun moyen pour nous débarrasser de Kaleiya ?

Kaiba : Cette fille est une plaie mais heureusement pour nous, elle fait pire chez vous que chez nous.

Itachi : C'est bien ce qui nous dérange…


End file.
